lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Raymond
First Appearance: Yesterday vs. Tomorrow: Tales From Yonder Raymond is an original character created by Dylan who was first introduced in the 2nd Weekly Challenge. Since then, he has become an unofficial mascot of sorts for Hanabi Games due to his appearances in nearly every game since then. Appearance In Games Raymond first appeared within Yesterday vs. Tomorrow: Tales From Yonder as one of two playable characters in the story. Raymond was traveling with Francesca in an unknown cave before finding an unknown relic, later shown to be a Time Gear. Raymond had to team up with Francesca to stop Doc Chapman once he stole the Time Gear. His special abilities include floating with a scarf and throwing his hat, along with advanced melee combat. Raymond later appears in World Wide Warriors as a playable fighter using mostly the same skills as before. His melee skills have been buffed and his hat has better range. Interestingly, Raymond is also shown in A3 to be one of the commentators of the game when he is not playable. Raymond and Francesca appear in World War X as playable characters relatively early on in the game. It is unknown what their role is. In Crystal Warriors, Raymond plays a big part, trying to find Madoka so that she can help defeat Happy's master, In the game, his playstyle is similar to his usual, being quite all around. He is confirmed to be a returning veteran in the second installment of the franchise. In A3's final day, the new game of the day was replaced with a screenshot of art being made for Raymond, implying that he would be appearing in a new game. Much, much later, in mid-April 2015, Raymond was confirmed to get his own game that would delve more into his character and his relation to the Time Gears. It is currently unknown if Francesca Personality Raymond is nonchalant and humorous. He loves to make jokes, even though they're not very funny. Raymond aspires to become a professional adventurer and will do anything to make it possible, no matter what the risks are. He is also very daring, and often doesn't realize the effects of certain actions he makes. Movesets World Wide Warriors Ground Neutral: Double Punch - Two solid punches. Ground Side: Scarf Smack - Flick your scarf for a weak attack with good knockback. Ground Up: Scarf Lash - Lash your scarf upwards. Ground Down: Hat Toss - Throw your hat as a projectile. Aerial Neutral: Cloak Fist - Spin around with fists out, dealing great knockback. Aerial Side: Flip Kick - Swipe your leg in an arc for a powerful spike. Aerial Up: Scarf Float - Spin upward and initiate a scarf glide. Aerial Down: Scarf Pummel - Lasso your scarf around you for a multihitting attack. Close Range: Scarf Grab - Grab opponents and trap them in a scarf. World Break: Time Gear Storm - Launch time gears around, each gear with a radius that slows down opponents inside it. Glory Move: Scarfnado - Create a team of tornadoes that blow players away. Ability 1: Daring - Attacks do triple damage in Glory Mode. Ability 2: Extend - Attacks have longer range but do less damage at the tips. Ability 3: Hero Of Time - All attacks have a small chance of freezing opponents in place or slowing them down. Gallery HintHint.png|Photo revealed at A3 of Raymond's art in the process, before his new game was confirmed. Category:Characters